Cellular telephones provide a convenient mobile communication media. However, their utilization for the transfer of data is limited because of the problem of the RF reception being interrupted and packets being lost during transmission. Whereas this is not a major problem for the transmission of short email messages or single pictures which can be manually resent if necessary; it does pose a problem for an ongoing communication of data between a device utilizing the cellular telephone for a communication path and an end application. Packet cell technologies are included in CDMA, CDMA-2000, GSM-GPRS, UMTS and 3G protocols. However, none of these protocols describe or incorporate a hosted solution for packet sessions. It is critical for the mobile service provider to offer higher-level sessions meant to survive packet session failures. These services do not exist nor do auto-reconnect technologies on such failures. This greatly decreases the utilization of cellular telephones as a communication path for many types of applications.